Griselda Salazar
* Ofelia Salazar - daughter |ethnicity = Salvadoran-American }} Griselda Salazar was a recurring character in the first and second seasons. She was portrayed by Patricia Reyes Spíndola. Biography Background Originally from El Salvador, Griselda moved to the States with her husband to escape the political turmoil of El Salvador in the 80s. She waited to start a family with her husband until she got to the States, so that she could give her daughter a better life. Griselda speaks very little English and, because of this can appear to be passive. Strong, big hearted, quiet and deeply religious. She trusts only two people on the planet - her husband and her daughter. She'd die for either one. Season 1 "So Close, Yet So Far" As the outbreak began, Griselda was residing in her home in downtown Los Angeles with her husband and daughter, Ofelia Salazar. As the riots began to spiral out of control, Griselda remained in her shop as Daniel Salazar locked it down, but not before allowing Travis Manawa, Christopher Manawa, and Liza Ortiz to seek refuge inside. As rioters looted stores and burned cars in the streets, Griselda often prayed for the safety of her family and friends. "The Dog" Griselda, along with her husband and daughter, in addition to Travis, Chris and Liza are inside their business. After Chris notifies the five that the walls are burning, they quickly leave as rioters enter their shop. As they try to make their way to Travis' truck, the police unleash a high-pressure hose on the rioters on the scaffolding, causing it to collapse and pin Griselda down. The five manage to lift the collapsed scaffolding up to get her out and find that she has sustained an injury on her leg as a result of the collapsed scaffolding. "Not Fade Away" Griselda continues to recover from her injury in bed under the care of her family and Liza. However, due to the limitation of medicine and professional help, her foot is drastically suffering from the injury. Fortunately for the Salazars, Bethany Exner arrives in the safe zone with other medical personnel and is able to assess each survivor in need of assistance. Dr. Exner makes arrangements to have Griselda and Daniel transferred to a medical facility for surgery. Later that night as Griselda rests, the National Guard comes to remove her for evacuation. However, the soldiers do not allow Daniel to come along and take Nick instead. Not fully trusting the National Guard and worried about Griselda, Liza chooses to follow them with Dr. Exner in the medical convoy. "Cobalt" Griselda went through surgery and her foot had to be amputated by Dr. Exner due to it being so damaged. She is found by Liza in a recovery ward, though she is suffering from septic shock and nothing can be done to save her. As Griselda's health begins to drastically decline, she mumbles about the Devil and what she is responsible for, accepting her upcoming fate as resolution for what she did in her past. She then dies once the swelling in her brain cuts off all blood supply. Before Dr. Exner can shoot Griselda in the head to prevent reanimation, Liza chooses to be the one to put Griselda down. Season 2 "Shiva" In this episode, Griselda appears as a hallucination that haunts Daniel while he is being detained. She convinces him to escape and tells him to end his suffering and pain and to destroy the Abigail estate. When Daniel begins to burn the compound, Griselda appears to him again, alongside all of the people that Daniel once killed, inviting him to join them in death. "Pillar of Salt" In a flashback, Griselda is sweeping in her house when Ofelia returns from vacation in Rosarito. Ofelia offers to take over for Griselda as she starts peeling vegetables at the table. They start talking about love and why Griselda married Daniel and eventually the conversation ended with Griselda informing that family is everything and she has done everything for her daughter and family. Appearances Gallery griseldasalazar2.png File:Daniel Griselda Ophelia and Liza.png File:FTWD 102 JM 0521 0675ed-1024x683.jpg File:Griselda Blowing Out Candles.png grizeldasalar3.png File:FTWD CastComposite RGB V3-1024x768.jpg griseldasalazar.png File:Griselda.png griseldasalazar.jpg Ashmound.jpg|The ash mound, Griselda's possible resting place FTWD2 212 RF 0513 0373-RT.jpg FTWD2 212 RF 0513 0218-RT.jpg Normal_ftwd105_2862.jpg|Put down by Liza Navigation fr:Griselda Salazar Category:Madison's Group Category:Recurring Characters